leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Washington Advocacy Groups
Aging/Long-term Care *WA Association of Area Agencies on Aging: w4a@olywa.net **Website: http://www.agingwashington.org/ *Service Employees International Union: rmabr@aol.com **Website: http://www.seiu.org/ *Alzheimer's Association of WA - Patricia.hunter@alz.org **Website: http://www.alzwa.org/ *Washington State Senior Citizens' Lobby: seniorlobby@uswest.net **Website: http://www.waseniorlobby.org Child Abuse & Neglect *Seth Dawson - Lobbyist *Childrens Home Society: LippoldLau@aol.com **Website: http://www.chs-wa.org/ *Washington State CASA: info@washingtonstatecasa.org **Website: http://washingtonstatecasa.org/ Child Care and Early Childhood Issues *WA Association for the Education of Young Children: agda@waeyc.org **Website: http://waeyc.org/ Child Nutrition - see Hunger Child Welfare/foster care/adoption *Childrens Home Society: lippoldlau@aol.com Children's Issues *Children's Alliance: jon@childrensalliance.org **Children's Alliance Action Center - This is a new online advocacy system, which includes an "elected official lookup tool" to make sending a message easy. *Commercial Alert *Washington State PTA - for Health/Safety/Welfare of children and youth **To sign up for the "Grassroots Connection" contact: Mkenfield@wastatepta.org Criminal Justice *Justice Works! - lzengage@northwest.net *Washington State Catholic Conference - wscc@thewscc.org **You can read their 2005 Legislative Priorities on their website. Disability *The ARC of Washington: (Advocates for the Rights of Citizens with Developmental Disabilities) grier@arcwa.org **To be added to their alert list, visit their website and click on link for email alerts. Each person needs to sign up for the service so that they can receive information that points them to their legislators. *Washington Protection & Advocacy: philj@wpas-rights.org Domestic Violence *WA State Coalition Against Domestic Violence: Action@wscadv.org Education *Washington Education Association *League of Education Voters: info@educationvoters.org *Washington State PTA: mkenfield@wastatepta.org *Washington State School Director's Association *Washington Association of School Administrators *Washington Association for the Education of Young Children *Association of Washington School Principals Energy *NW Energy Coalition *Northwest SEED (Sustainable Energy for Economic Development *Bonneville Environmental Foundation *Renewable Northwest Project *Institute for Washington's Future Environment *American Rivers *Audubon Washington *Center for Environmental Law and Policy *Climate Solutions *Conservation Northwest *Earth Share of Washington *Futurewise *Heart of America NW *Institute for Washington's Future *NW Energy Coalition *People for Puget Sound *Sierra Club *Transportation Choices Coalition *Washington Citizens for Resource Conservation *Washington Conservation Voters *WashPIRG *Washington Environmental Council *Washington Toxics Coalition *Washington Wilderness Coalition Faith Communities NOTE: some of these groups provide information for their members only. Please check directly with them. *Friends Committee on WA State Public Policy - fcwpp@quaker.org *Jewish Federation - governmentaffairs@jewishinseattle.org *Lutheran Public Policy office - pbenz@lcsnw.org *WA Association of Churches - woldt@thewac.org *WA State Catholic Conference - wscc@thewscc.org Family Leave *Economic Opportunity Institute: marilyn@eoionline.org GLBT issues *Equal Rights Washington: info@equalrightswashington.org Health Care *Nick Federici: nickf@earthlink.net *American Lung Association of WA - legnet@alaw.org *Washington Citizen Action - brett@wacitizenaction.org. *Washington For Health Care - christy@imahealthcarevoter.org *Washington State Nurses Association - Apiazza@wsna.org *http://www.healthcareforallwa.org/ *http://www.pnhpwesternwashington.org/ *http://www.washingtoncan.org/ Head Start/ECEAP *Washington State Association of Head Start/ECEAP: robbindunnwsa@comcast.net Higher Education *American Association of University Women: publicpolicystate@aauw-wa.org *Washington Federation of Teachers: ldodso@sccd.ctc.edu; 206-242-4777 HIV/AIDS *Lifelong Aids Alliance - action@llaa.org , and, www.CANNetwork.net **You can sign up for their email alerts. Homelessness *WA State Coalition for the Homeless - sethdawson@att.net **Website: http://www.endhomelessnesswa.org/ Housing *WA Low Income Housing Alliance - mail@wliha.org *sethdawson@att.net *nickf@earthlink.net Hunger/Food Assistance *Anti-Hunger and Nutrition Coalition: Shelley@childrensalliance.org **Information on Food Stamps, WIC, Child Nutrition, EFAP *Children's Alliance: http://www.childrenshub.org/calliance/join.html **Can select alerts by "issue cluster," e.g., hunger, school nutrition, etc. *Food Lifeline/Second Harvest Food Bank of the Inland NW. - moran_consulting@msn.com Juvenile Justice *jon@childrensalliance.org Mental Health *Washington Protection & Advocacy: PhilJ@wpas-rights.org ; *Washington Community Mental Health Council: cgaylord@wcmhcnet.org; *sethdawson@att.net *National Alliance for the Mentally Ill - WA: director@nami-greaterseattle.org, or, FridayFacts@mail.namiwa.info Poverty and Welfare Issues *Statewide Poverty Action Network; **Email contact: span@povertyaction.org , or call (206) 694-6794 - toll free: 1-866-789-SPAN **Website: http://www.povertyaction.org/ *bob@bobcooper.org Rural Health *Rural Health Washington: hardt@wsu.edu *Washington Rural Health Association Sexual Assault and Crime Victims Issues *Washington Coalition of Sexual Assault Programs: toby@wcsap.org Social Services *King County: United Way - sgagey@uwkc.org Substance Abuse/Treatment *sethdawson@att.net *Association of Alcohol and Addiction Programs: aapwa@qwest.net Tax Policy *Economic Opportunity Institute - marilyn@eoionline.org *Washington Citizen Action - brett@wacitizenaction.org Tobacco Prevention *NickF@earthlink.net *melanie.newman@cancer.org *http://www.wabreathe.org *American Lung Assoc. of WA: alaw@alaw.org Transportation *Sound Transit Updates *Sound Transit North Link information page *Transportation Choices *Pacific NW Traction (mailing list) Welfare *Statewide Poverty Action: juliew@fremontpublic.org **Website: http://www.povertyaction.org/ *Childrens Home Society: LippoldLau@aol.com Women's Issues *Northwest Women's Law Center: nsapiro@nwwlc.org **Website: http://www.nwwlc.org/ *Women's Political Caucus: info@wpcnet.org **Website: http://www.wpcnet.org Youth *Children's Alliance: jon@childrensalliance.org More to add AARP Washington - Addus Healthcare - Alzheimer's Association, Western and Central Washington State Chapter - Benton Frankling Parent Coaltion - Building Changes Chinese Information Service Center - Children's Alliance - Climate Solutions - Community Health Network of Washington - Comprehensive Health Education Foundation Dynamic Organizations - Economic Opportunity Institute - Elder and Adult Day Services - ElderHealth Northwest - Environment Washington Families and Friends of Violent Crime Victims - Family Alliance for Mental Health - Family Resource, Education and Empowerment for DD - Food Lifeline - Fuse - Futurewise Head Start and ECEAP Association - Healthpoint - Housing Development Consortium Seattle/King County - Inland Empire Residential Resources - KITH Lutheran Community Services Northwest - Lutheran Public Policy Office of Washington State - National Association of Social Workers, WA Chapter - New Futures O.P.E.I.U. Local #8 - Olympic Area Agency on Aging - Olympic Community Action Programs - OneAmerica - PACT - Pioneer Human Services Planned Parenthood Votes! Washington - Puget Sound Alliance for Retired Americans - Resolution Washington - SEIU Healthcare 775NW Skagit Parent Coalition for Development Disabilities - SNAP - Sound Thinking - Statewide Poverty Action Network - The Washington Bus WA Chapter American Academy of Pediatrics - WA State Coalition Against DV - WA State Long-Term Care Ombudsman Program - WA Association of Area Agencies on Aging WA Association of Churches - WA Community Action Network - WA Eldercare Alliance - WA Environmental Council - WA Federation of State Employees WA Home Care Coalition - WA Low Income Housing Alliance - WA State Coalition for the Homeless - WA State Labor Council, AFL-CIO - WA State PTA WA Student Association - Win/Win Network - Yakima Neighborhood Health Services